<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TV路康路】原则制衡 by 999sj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278257">【TV路康路】原则制衡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj'>999sj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>典型ABO（就是说Alpha不会有孕育的生殖腔不会被改造不会被标记不会被征服）</p><p>一个装B的开局掉马A康和不加掩饰的A路</p><p>双向暗恋（应该算吧……？）</p><p>互攻 互攻 互攻</p><p>床下无差床上不定项</p><p>私设如山 OOC贯穿始终</p><p>脑洞产物写到哪算哪</p><p>HE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TV路康路】原则制衡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constantine悠闲地走在马路上，身后的跟班抱着一大摞书步伐有些跌撞，黑框眼镜要落不落的挂在鼻梁上，看着急需被拯救双手。</p><p>但不幸的是，身前的人完全没有什么善心，他点了根烟，深吸一口后尽数吐出，由于风向问题，这口烟气全部糊在了身后入的脸上。</p><p>Gary开始咳嗽，Constantine刚想回头嘲笑，就让迎面而来的硫磺味打了一拳，他也加入了咳嗽的队伍。</p><p>两个人咳得惊天动地，很轻易地吸引了另一个人的注意。</p><p>Lucifer怒气冲冲的在大街上用力踏步，他身上的硫磺味止不住外溢，就在刚刚，口口声声说自己单身的床伴在两个人动情后突然告诉他自己的伴侣回了家，然后把他推出了家门。</p><p>把还在发情的他赶出了家门！</p><p>这让他的兴致全无，只想回lux，但好好的洗个澡，然后一针抑制剂下去万事大吉这种事情显然不适合他，他要挑几个更完美的床伴好好解决一下现在的事件。</p><p>沉浸在思索中的他被一阵咳嗽声吸引目光，扭头一看，是老熟人。</p><p>不知道出于什么心理，Lucifer停下来整理了一下头发又折了一遍衣领，才做作的放慢了脚步故作优雅的走进两个人的视野。</p><p>Constantine莫名暴躁起来，他换着气，嘲讽Lucifer是不是回老家泡了个硫磺澡后被腌入了味。</p><p>Lucifer没计较这些，他看着Constantine没有掐灭的香烟，感受着空气里弥漫着的烟草气息，内心深刻觉得对方离肺癌也就一步之遥。</p><p>“你的新床伴？”Lucifer抱着手臂，用问题回答问题。</p><p>“这似乎和你并没有什么关系。”Constantine避而不淡，莫名其妙的，他就是觉得今天的Lucifer格外的不顺眼，老是激发着自己抬扛的冲动。</p><p>“一个Beta也就只能找个Beta。”Lucifer把Gary打量了个遍。</p><p>除了平平无奇，还是平平无奇。</p><p>偏偏Constantine像被冒犯了一样挡住了Lucifer，带着领地被侵犯的不悦。</p><p>这让Lucifer更加好奇了，好奇之余，还有那么一点生气。</p><p>两人对峙的时候，Gary不敢吱声，两个人的气场实在危险又怪诞。</p><p>说实话，他还没见过Constantine这幅表情，像是要被抢走什么东西。</p><p>但这份占有欲并不是属于自己，Gary若有所感的抬眼，撞进Lucifer微微发红的眼睛里。</p><p>奇怪的危险增加了！</p><p>结果是两个人不欢而散，Gary惊魂未定，Constantine开着玩笑问比起刚刚的硫磺味丝卡的味道是不是显得十分清爽。</p><p>典型的Constantine式安慰。</p><p>但是Gary迷茫的眨了眨眼:“什么硫磺味？”</p><p>Constantine心中警铃大作，他抱着一点侥幸心理询问Gary刚刚咳嗽什么，Gary理所当然的说是那股烟味过于难闻。</p><p>“bollocks！”</p><p>他大意了，硫磺味和恶魔这个组合让他理所当然的认为这是地狱的标志，却完全忘记了Lucifer本身的特殊性，被以往经验加上Alpha好斗本能的麻痹下，他压根没往信息素那方面考虑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另一边Lucifer怒气冲冲的一头扎进lux直冲柜台，丝毫不考虑这对酒吧里的人群造成多大的刺激。</p><p>翻翻找找总算扒拉出一瓶抑制剂喷雾，对着自己从头到尾喷了一遍后Maze也难免辈涉及的命运，</p><p>看起来Lucifer遇到了什么不顺心的事，她在心里倒数，果不其然数字清零的时候Lucifer扭头冲她大倒苦水。</p><p>“看看他找的那个床伴，黑头发黑眼睛黑框眼镜，还穿着一身黑西装，怎么，是要去刺杀总统还是什么……我是说，凭什么，我也是黑头发黑眼睛对吧？”</p><p>“我穿的西装也甩那个家伙几条街，是我不够大还是怎么？”</p><p>“还有，他竟然嘲笑我的信息素！”Lucifer压着声音咆哮:“他一个破破烂烂的Beta凭什么……”Lucifer突然闭上了嘴，两人对视着，陷入一片寂静。</p><p>“哇哦！”Maze挑着音调:“Beta？”</p><p>Beta怎么可能会闻到信息素，Lucifer手中的被子被他捏出几条缝隙。</p><p>“Omega。”Lucifer下了结论:“一个伪装成Beta的Omega。”</p><p>好极了，看来他破案了，关于Constantine为什么拒绝和他上/床的悬案终于有了结果。</p><p>“他担心被我标记，哦好吧我不得不说，这是我喜欢的部分，他会哭着求我上/他吗？”</p><p>“如果要是生了孩子，我打赌黑头发的几率大一些。”</p><p>“我可不能在这里干坐着了maze，祝我好运！”</p><p>Maze看着嘴巴不停的Lucifer消失在lux的时候，她终于忍不住骂了句脏话。</p><p>对方的兴致是上来了，可是她呢，在兴头上被喷了满脸的抑制剂，现在正处在贤者模式里，刚刚还被迫听了一耳朵活像是G级的恋爱戏码，她真的受够了。</p><p> </p><p>康斯坦丁此时刚洗完了澡，信息素依旧躁动不安，他抽出针管，比起抑制剂喷雾，他还是更信任能流进血液里的这种。</p><p>熟练的插进玻璃瓶抽出适宜的剂量，他看着针筒上的刻度线，想了想，又加了量。</p><p>身后响指声传来，Constantine警惕的回头，看到只穿着白色衬衫的Lucifer。</p><p>“怎么了，Luci？我可不知道你还有私闯民宅这个癖好。”</p><p>“抑制剂，Johnny，看来你在性别上对大家撒了谎。”</p><p>“你就不能觉得它是什么注/射型毒/品之类的，你知道我有过前科。”面对着恶魔不怀好意的目光，Constantine把藏到身后的注/射/器大大方方的拿到身前。</p><p>“Omega也没什么丢人的，Constantine，至少在被我标记后，这可是一种荣耀，对吧？”</p><p>硫磺味的信息素被刻意释放，带着压迫与威严。</p><p>确实，地狱里想被Lucifer标记的Omega能从地狱排到人间再度直通天堂。</p><p>但Constantine没有“借着Lucifer的名头提升在地狱的地位好捞取更多好处”这个需求。</p><p>“我不否认这个。”Constantine把抑制剂扔回盒子。</p><p>Lucifer向前一步，他以为这是Constantine接受的信号，Constantine确实接受了，但后续和他想的不太一样。</p><p>Constantine扯住Lucifer的衣领将他下拉，气息喷洒在Lucifer耳后。</p><p>“但是，luv，谁告诉过你用抑制剂这个小玩意的一定是Omega？”</p><p>下一秒，独属于Alpha的烟草味的信息素弥漫开来。</p><p> </p><p>但两个Alpha一同释放信息素的时候，我们一般称之为灾难。</p><p>难以想象大巨大灾难。</p><p>同性相斥是这个世界的一大定律。</p><p>在进化下埋进基因片段里的生理本能让两个Alpha对彼此的敌意翻倍上升，两人在好斗因子的刺激下眼眶发红。</p><p>Lucifer在被Alpha本能支配的情况下依旧惦记着和Constantine上床，下手也就控制在了普通人的水准之上，Constantine体术再废柴但有了Alpha这个大前提的情况下也是需要格外提防。</p><p>两个人从卧室打到客厅，又从客厅打到门口，所过之处家具基本都带上了不同的损伤。</p><p>一瓶抑制外用型抑制喷剂被打落在地，即便如此也没能打断两人的互殴过程。</p><p>Lucifer挥拳拳拳到肉，Constantine法术加持防不胜防，两人处于一种微妙的抗衡状态。</p><p>Constantine按着Lucifer的头和地板亲密接触的下一秒就被对方掀翻在地，Lucifer趁着Constantine因为腰背疼痛无法起身的功夫把对方压制在身下，用手卡住了对方脆弱的脖颈。</p><p>Constantine挣扎起来，却因为自身的挣扎导致呼吸更加不畅。</p><p>Lucifer用另一只手扶住额头，刚刚那一下导致他现在看东西都带着一层虚影，但始作俑者依旧怒气冲冲，搞得就像对方才是被害人一样。</p><p>Lucifer把卡住对方脖子的手缓缓上移，按住对方因不安翘起的额头之后狠狠地按了下去。</p><p>砰的一声，Constantine暂时老实了不少。</p><p>Lucifer起身将他翻了个面，再度俯下身子咬到了对方的腺体上。</p><p>被折腾的不起的Constantine对此用虚弱的气音骂了一句你他妈的。</p><p>Alpha的字典里没有臣服，两种信息素再腺体里互相排斥争夺主权，带来的痛感让Constantine蜷缩起来。</p><p>Lucifer用纸巾擦掉对方苍白的脸上凝成的冷汗，手指搭在自己的腺体上轻轻摩挲诱导自己发情。</p><p>他认定了物种力量上的优势能够支持他标记一个Alpha。</p><p>可事实上在将近20分钟之后，他的信息素只是和对方勉强持平，达成了暂时性的和解。</p><p>总算摆脱痛意的Constantine瘫在地板上大口喘息着，独自恢复自己的状态。</p><p>Lucifer沮丧的发现自己的算盘崩了珠子，自己没能标记对方，在Alpha的特性下自己又被强制消减欲望，现在自己除了想打架之外，根本不具备做其他事的想法。</p><p>但这不代表自己不想去操Constantine。</p><p>与此不同的，Constantine发现Lucifer顺眼了不少，顺眼到了——自己想要上他。</p><p>Constantine的眼神幽深起来。</p><p>“Luci。”Constantine脸上依旧没有什么血色，但从他暴涨的信息素来看，他此时兴致高昂。</p><p>但Lucifer依旧在排斥Constantine的接近，Constantine和Lucifer达成了暂时性的和解，但Lucifer没有，Constantine凑过来亲吻了Lucifer的腺体，然后带着试探性的轻轻假咬一下。</p><p>Lucifer纵容的低下头，把腺体暴露的更加完全。</p><p>“该死的快点。”Lucifer说:“我现在满脑子都是怎么利用这个姿势咬断你的脖子。”</p><p>Constantine一口咬下，尴尬的是，没咬动。</p><p>撒旦有着超过钢铁之躯的自我保护机制。</p><p>这就是他们一大早来到警局的原因。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>  两个人路过前台，康斯坦丁看着路西法熟稔的应付警员们的招呼和玩笑，他捏着路西法手腕的手越发用力。</p><p>  他能感受到自己靠着抑制剂得来的冷静正在晨星的信息素下土崩瓦解，再来那么一会，他就要扯着路西法的领子把他勒进厕所。</p><p>  好在路西法并没有在这些不必要的人际交往上浪费过多时间，他心中惦记着正事，往日那些搭讪他一笔带过，连暧昧的含糊其辞都没有留下半句。</p><p> 两个人正经的进了洗手间隔间，至于为什么是这个洗手间，直观地说，这层楼的天花板作为地板的那层楼的这块地方，是他们找到的能够隐藏又处在克洛伊不安全范围内的最佳地段。</p><p>  气场就是一个球形，横竖半径相等，就没必要再上一层楼徒增麻烦。</p><p>  关上隔间，路西法立刻被康斯坦丁抵在了墙上，康斯坦丁低头，冲着恶魔脖子上的腺体狠狠地咬了下去。</p><p>  随着信息素的缓缓注入，路西法的眉头皱的越来越紧，额头上也出现几滴冷汗。</p><p>  经过两人的充分准备，几乎是刚一完成，康斯坦丁就念动咒语把他们传回光之吧的二楼。</p><p>  路西法扶着墙，恢复了的能量对腺体的排异反应没有丝毫用处，剧烈喘息中，他贴着墙壁缓缓下滑。</p><p>  康斯坦丁就是这个时候站到他面前来的，对方弯腰，扯着他的头发令他仰头，带着强烈情欲吻了过来。</p><p>  康斯坦丁顺着他的嘴角再度吻到他的耳后，他听见康斯坦丁细碎的呻吟以及无意识的小声的呢喃。</p><p>  “我想要你。”他用气音低声请求：“我想要你，晨星。”</p><p>  驱魔人半跪下来，屈起的膝盖插入路西法的双腿之间，且一点点的缓缓逼近，直至抵上对方的性器。</p><p>  操一只恶魔很简单，但这当只恶魔是路西法的时候，它就变得格外与众不同。</p><p>  占有欲偏爱控制欲征服欲混杂着Alpha的强烈情潮向他拍打过来，他几乎招架不住。</p><p>  克制着自己的冲动深呼吸，结果吸入的浓重的硫磺气息使他的理智更加崩溃。</p><p>  他解开路西法衬衫的纽扣，接着扯下外套，毫不爱惜的把对方那裁剪得当的高级西装扯的乱七八糟。</p><p>  迷乱眼睛里印着路西法更加迷乱的表情，康斯坦丁跪直身子后单手撑在路西法的右上方，几近着迷的看着对方完美的胸肌，接着是小腹，他把手覆在路西法的人鱼线上，顺着纹路下滑，直到触及裤子边缘。</p><p>  没有经过任何同意的，他挑开了路西法的皮带，吧嗒响起的金属声让路西法微微注意，他努力集中精神配合康斯坦丁的动作，原因无他，见证了康斯坦丁刚刚的暴行之后，他不忍心他的裤子被这个不懂欣赏的混蛋再度糟蹋。</p><p>  谢天谢地，直到他的裤子被蜕到腿弯时，产生的褶皱在他的承受范围之内。</p><p>  康斯坦丁抬起他的一条腿，路西法扯住他本就松垮的领带，几乎有些咬牙切齿。</p><p>  “去床上。”他申明，他并不想在这里，以康斯坦丁的力气不足以把他撑在墙上，这就意味着顺着这个姿势下去他得完成一个近乎折叠的高难度性爱动作。</p><p>  他才不要。</p><p>  康斯坦丁支撑着他来到床边，他能感受到驱魔人兴奋的微颤，他几乎是被摔到床上。</p><p>  康斯坦丁的抱歉声在他飞快挤润滑油的动作下显得格外的虚假。</p><p>  路西法不会受伤，但康斯坦丁依旧仔仔细细地循规蹈矩地完成了扩张，并在进入他的时候不断观察他的反应。</p><p>  他屁股那里的痛意远远不敌腺体的剧痛，康斯坦丁摆动胯部的时候快感与疼痛交织在一起，两种强烈的感官刺激几乎让一个真正的魔鬼发疯。</p><p>  他被自己一直想操的人类按进床垫操的又深又重，轻微的冒犯感蒸腾上来，随着快感的叠加而不断累积。</p><p>  康斯坦丁用手轻轻圈起他的阴茎底部，拇指按压敏感的结。</p><p>  Alpha的结远比腺体敏感的多，驱魔人的轻轻揉搓让他发出细碎又克制的呻吟，被冒犯的不适感越发强烈，却在高潮到来时如潮水般褪去。</p><p>  他们折腾的够久，久到他的腺体已经没了那种削肉刻骨的痛。</p><p>  康斯坦丁亲吻了他的腺体，神清气爽的伸了个懒腰，转过身向门口走去的他根本没有看到地狱之主已经发红的眼神。</p><p>  他拧开门把手的瞬间，他的手被另一只手覆盖，飞快转头，刚才还病恹恹没有什么力气的路西法已经来到了他的身后。</p><p>  看在上帝的份上，他这个视角甚至能看到自己刚刚留在路西法体内的液体正顺着对方的大腿下滑，他的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。</p><p> 但随着路西法把他抵上门板，他就失去了欣赏这幅美景的机会。</p><p>  恶魔掐住他的腰，把他向上抬去，他撑着门把手借力，好让自己显得没那么被动。</p><p>  恶魔在他衣服上轻轻滑动，他的衣服就像是敲碎的蛋壳一样纷纷剥落下去，康斯坦丁分出十分之一的心思心疼他的衣服。</p><p>  恶魔扶起阴茎准备进入，康斯坦丁瞳孔收缩，他并没有做润滑，他可不想浪费脸面和钱去肛肠科听医生的念叨。</p><p>  于是他小声念动咒语，刚念了半句就被路西法堵住了嘴。</p><p>  他慌乱的去咬路西法的唇瓣，他承受不来这个，他可能会真正意义上的被操进地狱。</p><p>  令人意外，路西法进入的时候他并未觉得疼痛，直到耳边响起路西法低沉又讽刺的笑声，他才回过神来，开始骂骂咧咧。</p><p>  邪恶的，应该掺着圣水喂狗的地狱之王以及他该死的性爱魔法。</p><p>  路西法开始挺胯，康斯坦丁简直不敢相信对方要在这里开始这一切。</p><p>  他没有过于可靠的着力点，说实话，支撑着门把手的掌心已经硌的发疼。</p><p>  路西法伸手拨开他握着门把的那只手，然后用力一捏一扯，那个可怜的门把手就被扔在了地面上。</p><p>  “?！”康斯坦丁由于脑中的脏话储备过于强大而导致语言系统过载死机，好长一段时间没能说出话来。</p><p>  他试着模仿蜥蜴之类的动物把掌心贴在门板上，可除了挺起胸膛让对方进入的更深之外没有丝毫作用。</p><p>  为了不摔下去，他只能夹紧路西法的腰，无处安放的双手环在了路西法的脖颈上。</p><p>  我他妈现在像一只树袋熊。</p><p>  康斯坦丁自暴自弃的想。</p><p>  他突然十分想要回到床上。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>